Our Song
by EleKat
Summary: Unrelated to the song- How Christina and Morgan Ross met and the beginning of their relationship. While he is the new kid who is also an already famous director, she is a beautiful sixteen year old with a budding modeling career. The thing is though, they both want eachother. They just don't know it. I found there needed to be more Christina/Morgan fics so I decided to write one!
1. Chapter 1

**So I noticed there are hardly any Christina and Morgan stories, and I don't think any romance stories of them. And since I love them as a couple and by themselves, I decided to make this story!t anything romancy, so it may not turn out well... I have never been in a relationship either so yeah...**

**I would like to say this is my first try a**

**I do not own anyone from Jessie**

When she was sixteen someone came into her life she had never thought she was associate herself with.

Christina Stevens was the most popular girl in school. Living in New York and being beautiful (said everyone in school and everyone she has ever met, she wasn't being vain) made her have more opportunities than the other kids at her school.

Having her dad be rich didn't hurt also. Her butler, Jenkins Winkle, made sure that all her clothing was washed and perfect for the next day.

Everything she owned fit her perfectly and she never looked bad.

The day he came into her life was in the middle of eleventh grade. She was walking out of the gym after cheerleading practice when she saw him walking cockily down the hallway.

His brown hair was mussed and he had a slight four o'clock shadow. His arm was resting around the shoulders of ex-cheerleading Caption, Britany Jones.

"Hello Stevens, how was Cheerleading." she asked. Christina was the one who had gotten her kicked off the team. She had found her doing drugs, smoking and drinking. She got kicked off until she cleaned up her act, it never happened.

"Brilliant, Jones." Christina said as she walked past them.

"Whose that?" Christina heard the man say. She turned her head slightly to watch them walk away. She couldn't hear what Jones said but the man looked over his shoulder at her. Christina looked away.

When at her locker, Christina opened the blue full length locker and placed her cheerleading bag in it. she grabbed the things she need for her next class and closed the locker door before smoothing her pale blue dress down on long pale legs.

"Hey Christina!" she looked up to see her friend Jackie walk over to her.

"Hi Jackie." Christina said with a smile. Jackie stood on her toes and hugged her friend for a second before standing flat on her feet.

Jackie was shorter than Christina but no less pretty. The bell rang and the girls walked to class giggling.

When they sat down in their assigned seats the teacher stood up at the front.

"Everyone, we have a new student. This is Morgan Ross." he said as he motioned over to the man that Christina had seen only ten minutes earlier with Brittany. "There is an empty seat next to Miss. Stevens."

Morgan walked over and sat next to Christina, shooting her a smirk.

"I'm Morgan Ross." he said as he held a hand out to her. Christina scoffed and rolled her eyes as she ignored him. He put his hand down, the smirk almost leaving his face.

Christina tried to pay attention all class, but Morgan had kept distracting her. It was only May and she knew she had till June to be around him until summer vacation.

"Christina, what is the answer to question 3?" Mr. Mason asked. Christina looked up and realized that in her effort to ignore Morgan, she hadn't be paying attention. Then she saw the question on the board.

"May I come up and do it on the board?" she asked. He nodded and stood up and walked to the board. She felt the eyes of her classmates on her back as she picked up the white chalk.

She wrote her answer and sat back down.

"Correct Miss. Stevens." he said. He then assigned them their homework and went and sat at his desk. Christina started on her homework when Morgan spoke.

"So, what's your name?" Morgan asked her.

"Christina. But I bet you already know that because of your girlfriend." Christina said.

"Ah, you jealous?" Morgan said, his smirk enlarging.

"No, I am not." Christina stated as the bell rang and she stood up, "Why would I? I don't care about you or your relationships." she walked away from him and out of the classroom to go to one of her other classes.

She didn't understand why he liked to bug her, but Christina hoped he wasn't in any of her other classes.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to GymJessieLover for reviewing, and following!**

**I do not own anyone or anything in Jessie!**

Morgan Ross knew that he was the new kid in town, and that meant he had to make a name for himself.

Of course, he already had a name for himself. He was a new, successful director with three films under his belt at the age of twenty.

But of course, it was twelfth grade that kept him behind for what could have been more money.

He had to finish the year, so he started at Walden Academy and the first few minutes he was there he met Brittany. Who had decided that she was his girlfriend.

So, while walking down the hallway with his arm resting on her shoulder a blonde walked out of the gym.

Her hair was long and golden blonde, she had big green eyes and looked as though she could have been a model then and there.

After she and Brittany bickered a bit she walked off. "Who is she?" Morgan asked Brittany.

"Christina Stevens. She's a bitch." Brittany said. Morgan nodded and walked over to his locker. He knew not to trust what Brittany said, because Christina might not be a bitch.

When the bell rang Morgan walked into the class only to see everyone there.

"Class, this is Morgan Ross. Take a seat beside Miss. Stevens." he said. Morgan walked over and sat next to Christina.

Throughout the whole class Morgan couldn't decided whether she was flustered or just annoyed with him.

So when the bell rang, Morgan watched the extremely attractive Christina Stevens walk from the room.

He got up and followed her path out of the room but went a different way. He had to go to shop class, it was the only class he could get into this late in the year.

He was very curious about Christina. She seemed like a nice person, but not very into him. Which he wasn't okay with.

And he wasn't dating Brittany, truthfully he couldn't stand her, but was putting up with her. And now he had a reason too.

He didn't mean to be a player, it just happened. He got it from his father who had cheated on his mother with so many different woman he couldn't even count that high.

But he knew that he would never do that. He got into his class and his teacher immediately set him to work.

He worked at a station with Johnny Hardy.

"Do you know Christina Stevens?" Morgan asked.

"She's the most popular girl in school." Johnny said. "And my best friend, why?"

"Because I like her." Morgan said. He felt like a little kid.

"Good luck, she has never even had her first kiss." Johnny said. Morgan sighed, he knew this would be hard but he had to try.

Neither man talked for the rest of class and when the bell rang for break Morgan was bombarded by Brittany, who smelt of weed, right as he walked out the door.

"Want to go out back?" she asked him.

"No thanks." Morgan said. Brittany sighed as they walked to his locker so he could grab his things for gym class. All he needed was to complete eleventh grade gym and math to graduate. Then, he would be free.

"Want to skip?" she asked him.

"No." Morgan said. Brittany stomped her foot.

"If you don't do what I want, what is the point of this relationship?" Brittany asked him in a bratty voice.

"Nothing, because we aren't in a relationship." Morgan told her. She screamed in annoyance as she stormed off.

* * *

Gym class was another class Morgan found he had with Christina. He knew it would be a good class right when he saw her walk out of the change room in their required gym strip, shorts and a shirt.

"Hello there Christina." he said.

"Hello." Christina said as she turned to talk to Jackie.

"Do you know who I am yet?" he asked.

"Am I suppose to?" Christina asked. Morgan knew she was curious about it, he could see the wheels turning in her head. He decided to spare her though and just tell her.

"I'm Morgan Ross, director." he said proudly.

"Oh." Christina said. "Good for you." She then started to run her three laps, leaving a baffled Morgan behind. Who didn't care that someone around them was a celebrity? He had girls all over him, and yet she wasn't!

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own anyone from Jessie, the plot is mine because nothing is known about how Christina and Morgan have met.**

Over the next few weeks Morgan kept trying to talk to her, but Christina wasn't wavering on the outside. On the inside though, she was swooning.

Nobody had ever gone to that much of an effort. And, at first she could tell that he just wanted her for a prize. Now though, she could tell he actually liked her. Even if he didn't know.

The truth was, she found him extremely attractive and really liked him.

He was everything she realized she wanted. Someone who was handsome and everything else. But she didn't know his personality, which bugged her.

While she walked down the hallway one day she saw an official looking woman walking down it. Straight to her.

"Are you Christina Stevens?" she asked. Christina nodded as she looked at her oddly. "I'm Annie Calth. I'm a model agent and I saw your picture when I had a meeting with your father, I would like you to become a model in the next issue of my magazine."

At first, she was frozen in shock. That was all Christina wanted to do with her life and it was amazing to get the chance, but she wasn't sure if it was true or fake. She decided to go for it;

"Of course!" Christina said excitedly. Annie handed her a card and walked away as the bell rang. Christina walked happily to her class and sat down in English.

"What's with you?" Johnny asked her.

"I just got asked to be a model!" Christina said. Jackie clapped.

"I knew that would happen one day!" she said with a huge smile. Christina recipricated her smile.

"I have a real world problem." Johnny said. "I really like Angela Barnes, but I don't know how to tell her."

"She has a boyfriend." Jackie reminded him as they started to whisper because it was scilent reading.

"Can't you help me find a way to tell her?" Johnny complained.

All three teenagers were silent as they thought.

"Fake date!" Jackie said. they both gave her a weird look. "Christina, don't you want to make Morgan jealous?" that made Christina blush and look down. She didn't know her friend knew how she felt about the new kid!

"That is actually not a bad idea." Johnny said. "Christina, will you be my fake girlfriend?" he asked. Christina knew that if she wanted to go out with Morgan one day, she would have to do this, even if it was unethical.

In gym class she felt his eyes on her as she always did. She pretended not to pay attention though as she stretched. She knew this plan probably wouldn't work. And she felt guilty about it, but she reasoned that she was doing it for Johnny.

So, she had a conversation with Becky the blabber mouth about how she was dating Johnny.

And as soon as she walked out of gym class, half the school knew.

Johnny gave her a weird look as she walked over to him at lunch.

"How did you get everyone to know?" he asked. Christina sat on his lap, something he was use to since he had known her from when her hair was almost white, it was now golden blonde.

"Blabber mouth Becky." Christina stated as she smiled at him and took a sip of water out of her water bottle. She felt eyes on her, one pair. She looked up to see Morgan watching her from across the room.

He smiled at her, a real smile, not his usual smirk. It was a smile that made her heart melt in her chest and she looked away and back to Jackie.

"Do you think he cares?" Christina asked. Jackie shrugged.

"Do I care?" Jackie asked. Johnny kiss Christina's bare shoulder for effect. "Now he does. Jealously is written all over his face." Christina smirked as she moved slightly to become more comfortable.

"Christina?" Johnny said in a strained voice.

"Yeah?" Christina asked.

"Just because you're my friend doesn't mean your not extremely attractive and sitting on my lap..." Johnny said. Christina immediately understood and stood up and sat down in an actual chair.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! **

**I do not own anyone from Jessie, I only own the character I have made.**

Morgan watched Christina and her friends from across the cafeteria. She looked up at him and he smiled at her, he saw her look away with a small smile. Or at least he thought he did.

She was cute, he had to admit. And the fact that she was now dating that guy, Johnny, bugged him more than he knew it should.

He sighed, he wanted to be dating her. Now he knew that something was wrong with him. Because he didn't want her because she wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

Christina was all he could think of. Every night, every day. He even dreamt of her every night! With her sparkling green eyes and her shinny blonde hair.

He loved her smile, her laugh, her hair, her lips, her voice, her eyes... Morgan shook his head.

He knew he shouldn't think like that. There was no point for love for him, he didn't want to love, he was going to be successful! He didn't need anyone to hold him down.

But when he looked over again and saw that Johnny guy kiss her shoulder he felt a surge of jealousy. He didn't know why, she didn't belong to him.

She doesn't belong to him either, the voice in his head told him.

He cursed the voice and continued to watch the two. She was now sitting on a chair after getting off of Johnny's lap. He was glad she wasn't sitting on him anymore. Morgan sighed in annoyance as the bell rang and he stood up. He had math next with her.

So, he walked quickly to the class. And when he sat down she walked in and avoided eye contact with him

"When did you start dating Johnny?" Morgan asked her when she sat down.

"Today." Christina stated. "Why, are you jealous?"

"Not one bit." Morgan lied. "I was just wondering, because you both seem very comfy with each other."

"We've known each other since pre-school." Christina said. Morgan nodded as he watched focus her attention on the teacher. He sighed.

Christina paid no attention to him as she stared at the front and bit the end of her pen self-conscious. Morgan looked to the front, and realized that today was the day of the because it was written in big letters on the board.

"Did you study?" he asked Christina.

"Well duh." Christina said. "Didn't you?"

"Nope." Morgan said. Christina shrugged and pulled out a pencil. And before Morgan could grab one she put one on the table for him.

He noted that it had some pink nail polish on the end of it, and for some reason he liked it.

"My lucky pencil, you're gonna need it." Christina said. Morgan nodded as they got their tests and started writing.

By the end he was pretty confident he failed. He handed the pencil back to Christina but she shook her head and pushed it to him.

"I have a feeling you're gonna need it." Christina said. "By the way, how old are you? You don't look sixteen."

"Twenty. I took my twelfth year off to start my directing career." Morgan said as the bell rang for the end of the day.

"Well, I hope you did well." Christina said as she kissed his cheek and walked away. Morgan smiled slightly as he walked out of the room also. His cheek tingled from where her lips had touched it and he felt his heart pound faster.

He walked down the hallway and outside when he saw Christina with Johnny and their other friend. Then he noticed something, Johnny wasn't anywhere near Christina.

Morgan shrugged and walked to his locker, with his thoughts only on Christina. He was going to win her heart, one way or another. Because he was sure of one thing, he loved her.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who had reviewed! **

**I do not own anyone from Jessie!**

Christina felt a rush go through herself as she got home and all she could think about was how her lips felt on Morgan Ross's cheek.

She felt as though they were chasing themselves in circles. But as she walked into her home her thoughts were broken by her mother walking into the room.

Her mother was quite a pretty woman, short blonde hair and big blue eyes. Christina had her dads eyes.

"Christina, darling, I heard that you were dating Johnny." Christina stood stunned. She didn't have the faintest idea of how her mom found out. It wasn't like she went to school or anything.

"How did you know mom?" Christina asked.

"Becky's mom called. Said she had breaking news." Her mom said with a shrug. "Johnny isn't your type darling."

"I know." Christina said as she walked up the grand stair case with her mother following behind her.

"The why are you dating him?" she asked. "Is it to make someone else jealous?" Christina stayed quiet as she sat down at her desk. Her mom nodded, knowing it was true.

"Darling, you don't need to make this boy jealous you like." she said.

"It's the only way to get his attention." Christina said as she started to take out her earrings.

"Darling, if this boy really likes you he will pay attention to you no matter what." Her mom said.

"Mom, I doubt that." Christina said.

"Christina, listen to me. Tell him how you feel, that is the best thing to do." her mom said as she put her hand on Christina's shoulder.

"Thanks for your feedback mom, but I think I can do this dating thing myself." Christina snapped but instantly felt even more guilty. Her mom turned and walked out of the room.

Christina sighed and felt a warm, salty tear run down her cheek. She didn't know how her life was turning out anymore.

She looked down at the name in her notebook and grabbed the phone that was in her room before pressing the numbers into it and pressing talk.

"Hello?" a voice on the other line said after some ringing.

"Hello, Annie? It's Christina Stevens. May I start today?" Christina asked.

"Of course. Come on down." Christina hung up and stood up before walking down stairs.

"I'm going out!" She called as she walked out of the house and to their car which the driver was standing next to.

"Lets go." she said as she handed the piece of paper to the driver and got into the back seat. He got into the front and started to drive.

Christina stared out the window as she tapped her fingers on her leg nervously. She didn't know what these people would want.

She didn't thinks she would even be pretty enough for this job, but decided that no matter what she would try.

After getting dropped off she walked into the building and was immediately hugged by Annie.

"I'm so glad you decided to take the job." she said as she pulled Christina along with her. "These ladies." she motioned towards some ladies at the make up area. "Will do your make up. just hollar when you're done."

Christina nodded and before she could say anything Annie was gone and she was being pushed into the chair and brushes were on her face and in her hair.

She decided to just sit back and try to relax. Which she did for a few minutes before they told her it was time to go to wardrobe.

So, she followed their instructions and got placed into a short, tight dress along with a cardigan. Christina instantly loved the outfit, and before long she had her long blonde hair done into curls with some being held back and some loose.

Soon enough, she was getting her picture taken and was laughing and just having fun!

"She's a natural!" the photographer said to Annie.

"She is, and she is beautiful." Annie said. He nodded as they kept taking photo's of her.

By time she was done and being sent home, she had gotten praised by everyone in the building and got to keep her outfit.

She smiled as she got into the car and was driven home. She knew her parents would want to know where she was, but at that point she didn't care.

She had just had the time of her life.

Morgan was annoyed. no matter what ideas he wrote, they all had love in them. Or elements of Christina.

Either the character had blonde hair and a charming personality, or they were a girl that the main wanted.

He wanted to create action movies! Not romance!

He sighed and looked down. He needed a new movie idea and quickly. All of the sudden he got an idea and started to write it down, this one wasn't going to leave him.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers!**

**I do not own annyone from Jessie**

"Angelia is going out with me! I told everyone we broke up." Johnny said to Christina.

"That's why everyone is giving me sympathetic looks." Christina said. He nodded happily.

"I can't believe it!" Johnny said.

"I can't believe it either! You got the girl and Christina didn't get the guy!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Can't you just be happy for me?" Johnny asked.

"We are." Christina said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "But we're also jealous." He shrugged.

"I'm going out with Angelia!" he said happily and walked off.

"He is way to excited." Jackie said. It was after school a week before school ended. "I have to go, because my mom wants me to study for my end of the year tests."

Christina raised her eyebrows and Jacking shrugged.

"Good luck." Christina said as Jackie walked away. She sighed and continued to go through her locker until she felt someone else's presents and looked up to see Morgan standing beside her.

"Yes?" she said as she closed her locker and turned to him. Morgan was looking down at her with a hint of a twinkle in his eye.

"I heard you aren't going out with Johnny anymore." Morgan said. Christina thought she heard a smirk in his voice.

"I'm not." Christina confirmed as she searched his face. "Why?"

"Christina, I need to tell you something." he said as he took a deep breath. "You may think I am childish for saying this, but I really like you. And I was wondering if you would-" Morgan was cut off by lips on his own.

Her arms went around his neck and his around her waist, they were both in heaven.

When they both pulled away Christina smiled up at him.

"Of course." she whispered before their lips sealed together again.

Christina sat in her room smiling to herself. Her parents thought she was insane because all she did was smile.

She wouldn't tell them why though. All of the sudden she heard something hit her bedroom window. And walked over and opened it. She looked out to see Morgan.

"What are you doing?" she called down to him. She knew her parents would be in bed. He smiled at her,

"Watch out!" he called up to her. And as soon as she stepped back something flew through her window. But as soon as she looked out he was gone.

She looked over to the package on her bedroom floor. she didn't know what was in it but she was very curious about what was in it. So, she opened it.

Inside was the hand lotion she always used. She smiled slightly as under it was a poem.

Roses are red

violets are blue

but blue isn't the colour of violets

But I'll protect you from any violence

I want you to stay here forever

and I will follow you everywhere

my dear Christina

You are mine

A I hope that I am yours.

Christina smiled to herself as she placed the poem on her desk and sighed. Her life was perfect, she had a budding job, a new boyfriend who she knew was the one, and everything anyone could want.

But she knew that he was graduating then probably wouldn't want her anymore.

The thought made her tear up slightly but she just put it out of her mind and walked to her bed and got changed before climbing into its warm confinements.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**I do not own anyone from Jessie**

It was a very hot outside as Christina and Jackie sat in Central park. They sat in their short shorts and tank tops enjoying the sun.

As everyone walked by they stared at the beautiful girls with their long hair, resting on their arms in the grass.

"Hey you two!" Johnny said as he walked over and sat down next to them with Angela.

Angela was very pretty with short, straight black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Christina was almost envious, almost.

"Hey." Both girls said at the same time with smiles.

"Look at the cute couple." Jackie said with a wide grin. Christina threw her head back with a laugh as Angela blushed and Johnny glared.

"Hey Christina." Morgan said as he appeared.

"Hi." Christina said as she smiled up at him. Johnny and Jackie gave her a weird look, but it was cut off and replaced with shock when Morgan leaned down and kissed her quickly. The quick kiss almost didn't end until Jackie spoke,

"Excuse me, when did this happen?" Jackie said.

"Yesterday." Christina said as though it was nothing and just smiled up at her boyfriend. Morgan sat down beside her and ran his fingers through her hair slightly.

"So I break up with you and you get a boyfriend?" Johnny said in fake shock. Christina rolled her eyes at his fake dramatics

"You two were never dating." Morgan said.

"No you were not." Angela agreed.

"What? How did you know?" Johnny said in shock. "I thought it was pretty convincing."

"Easy, Christina has higher standards." Jackie stated. Christina shrugged as she put her sunglasses on and laid back in the grass.

"True, you don't fall under them Johnny. No offence." Christina said.

"That hurt Miss Model, it hurt me here." Johnny said as he pointed at his heart.

"Wait, Model?" Morgan asked in confusion as he looked down at her.

"I'm a model now." Christina stated as she closed her eyes beneath her sunglasses.

"Keep up!" Jackie said. Morgan rolled his eyes as he looked over at the building across from the park. He sighed, he had always wanted to live there. The Fairfield.

"Christina, when do you plan on telling your parents?" Jackie asked suddenly. Christina shrugged.

"Never." Christina said. "They'd kill me." she sighed and moved her head to the side a bit till it was resting against Morgan's leg.

"They didn't kill you when you were dating me." Johnny said.

"But you two weren't dating." Angela pointed out.

"And you're not famous." Christina added. As if to prove her point, they heard someone yell.

"Look! It's Morgan Ross!" they heard someone say. All four teens and the twenty year old sat up and looked to see Paparazzi coming. They all stood and bolted.

"This way!" Jackie said as she brought them into the girls washroom and blocked the door.

They all were breathing heavily as they looked around.

"Good job smart one, what about me and Morgan. We're dudes." Johnny said.

"Well at least we're safe." Jackie said as she rolled her eyes. Christina jumped up so she was sitting on the counter and took her sunglasses off.

"Now what?" she asked. Everyone shrugged and sighed. Morgan walked over and stood beside her as Jackie jumped up to sit too. They all knew they would be there a while.

By time it was dark they figured out how to get out, by the window. First went Jackie, then Angela, then Johnny but Christina did not want to go out the window. No way she was climbing out of a washroom.

"Let's just walk out, it isn't like they'll still be there." she complained. Morgan sighed and shook his head.

"Come on Christina, I don't want you to get put in the media." he said.

"I'm a model, I will soon start appearing half naked in the media, I don't think it matters." she said. At first he went ridged at the thought of that, then he sighed in agreement and they walked out the door and into immediate flashes of camera's.

"Morgan! Morgan!" they kept calling for him to look at them. Morgan refused as he kept his arm around Christina and pulled her through the crowd.

"Is this your girlfriend?" one of them asked. Neither responded.

"Are you his girlfriend?" another asked and grabbed Christina's arm roughly. Moran pulled her away.

Neither responded as they got into the car Johnny brought and drove off.

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR IN THIS STORY ! So I would like to thank everyone who reviewed!**

**I wanted to know, should I make the next chapter the last one of make more? I was thinking more but I want readers input!**

**I do not own anything from Jessie.**

When July came around the whole world knew about Christina and her dating Morgan along with the fact that she was a model. Mostly because of the fact that she was on almost every magazine.

And when they saw her camera's were pulled out right away.

At the last party before Morgan had to go away on set they did something neither knew they would before they got married. That was the night they declared they loved each other.

That August, Christina remembered that moment fondly, but her thought was broken by the feeling of nausea before she ran to the toilet and threw up.

She didn't understand, but all of the sudden did when she realized her period was later. She was fearful, she knew her parents would kill her I she was pregnant.

She didn't know who to call first, Morgan or Jackie.

She grabbed the phone and punched in Jackie's phone number "Hello?" Jackie said.

"Jackie?" Christina said in a shaken voice. "Can you please come over, and bring your pregnancy sticks. My parents aren't home by the way." Christina said before hanging up and staying sitting on the bathroom floor.

She didn't want it to be true, she knew that she would be killed.

But she loved kids and had always wanted a little girl. She sighed and spaced out, before she knew it Jackie was there with the sticks. Christina sighed as she took one and shooed Jackie out of the room before following the instructions.

What it said on it was the answer she did not want. She felt her chest tighten in happiness and terror. She didn't think this was happening, she didn't want it to be happening. She was sixteen, not twenty. She still had school, parents, her life.

"Are you okay?" Jackie asked Christina shook her head as she sunk onto the floor. Jackie sighed and hugged her best friend before handing her the phone.

Christina took it and dialed the number she dialed everyday. She listened as the phone rung before it got picked up.

"Hey baby." Morgan said. At first, Christina forgot what she had to tell him and felt her heart flutter. But then she remembered.

"Morgan, I need to tell you something." Christina said as she tried to unsuccessfully stop crying.

"Christina? What's wrong?" Morgan asked. He was panicked because he had never heard her crying before.

"Morgan... I... I..." Christina took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." There was silence after she said it. A silence that was deafening.

"What?" Morgan said. Christina started to sob. She knew he wouldn't love her anymore.

"I'm sorry." she cried as Jackie took the phone and hung it up. Morgan was stunned he had gotten his sixteen year old girlfriend pregnant. He knew that this wasn't good and that nothing good was going to come out of this.

He dialed a different number on the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" the male voice

"I would like it." Morgan stated.

"Christina?" Christina and Jackie were at the park with Johnny and Angela. Neither girl had told their friend and his girlfriend yet but were trying to find the right time to tell them.

"Yes?"

"So, my parents wanted to know if you both would like to come to dinner tomorrow." Johnny said. "It's Angela's first time meeting them so she'd like it if you guys were there too." he added.

"I can speak for myself you know." As they all spent more time together, the more Angela was comfortable around all three of them.

"I think it's a great idea." Christina said with a smile. The day before she had gotten the sex talk from her mother. Though, she felt as though she didn't need it considering what was going on.

She hadn't told her mom in fear of what she would say, nor did her dad know.

They would kick her out for sure and she didn't want that. So, she had to find the right time and place to tell them. Though she knew she would have to soon before it got noticeable.

"I would love to." Christina said. "Jackie would like to too."

"Excuse me, I can talk for myself." Jackie stated. "I'll come too." she said with a smile.

"Good, now they'll stop bugging me!" Johnny said. They all laughed.

"Christina!" Christina turned her head to the familiar voice and she saw Morgan walked over.

"Morgan? I thought you were in LA working on your movie!" Christina said. She felt herself getting a bit shaky, she had just forgotten about being pregnant.

"I need to talk to you." he stated. She nodded and stood. Christina felt Jackie's worried eyes on her and Johnny and Angela's confused eyes.

She walked with Morgan over behind the outhouse building where there was no one.

"What's wrong?" Christina asked worriedly. She felt numb and terrified of what he was about to tell her.

"I love you, you know that." Morgan said. Christina nodded and looked up at him.

"I know, and I love you too. What's going on?" she asked. "Are you breaking up with me?" she felt her breathing start going faster.

"What? No of course not!" Morgan said.

"I'm sorry I'm pregnant!" Christina started to cry. Morgan hugged her and started to rub her back to calm her down.

"Baby, it's not your fault." Morgan stated as he kissed the top of her head. "I have something I want to show you, but you need to trust me. Okay?" he said.

"I trust you." Christina stated as their lips met.

"What are we doing?" Christina asked as Morgan kept his hands around her eyes as they walked out of an elevator he had brought her into. They had to go to dinner with the others soon but he wanted to bring her here first.

"You'll see." he said uncovered her eyes to reveal one of the biggest rooms she had ever seen.

"Oh my god." she said as she covered her mouth with manicured hand.

"This is where we will live with our baby." Morgan said as he hugged Christina from behind. She stood frozen in her spot.

"But... I'm still in school." Christina said. Through her shocked brain she knew she loved this place.

"All you need is English class, correct? Just take that and finish in a semester. Then you wont be in school when you deliver." Morgan said as he kissed Christina's shoulder."I was thinking we could put a zip line from the terrace to the park."

"I love you, but isn't this expensive?" she asked as she turned around to look at him and ignored his silly statement about the zip line.

"I only want the best for my wife and baby." he said. Christina gave him a bewildered look as he pressed something into her hand. She looked to see a diamond engagement ring.

"Oh my god." Christina said twice in the same hour. She felt tears prick in her eyes.

"Will you marry me Christina Stevens?" Morgan asked her.

"As long as you call me Christina Ross, of course." Christina said with a grin.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who had stuck with this story!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed!**

**I do not own anyone from Jessie**

**Present**

Christina Ross stood on the terrace. All the kids were in bed, Jessie was out on a date and Bertram had the evening off.

She stood at the raining of the terrace with a mug of tea in between her hands to keep them warm. She looked off into the distance and smiled slightly to herself.

She was thinking about when they bought the pent house and when everything was becoming clear for their lives.

"What are you smiling about?" her husband asked her as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. She felt his calming breath on her neck and felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Just about how perfect our life is." she said with a smile as she took a sip of her tea. Morgan took the cup from her and also took a sip before placing it on the out door table.

"It is perfect, isn't it?" he asked she nodded as he went and stood beside her. She pointed over to the renovated central park public bathrooms.

"Remember when we hid in there?" she asked. Morgan nodded.

"I remember how sexy you looked that day." Morgan said. Christina gave him a look and he laughed. "Yes I remember."

"Do you ever miss being a teenager?" Christina asked as she rubbed her hands together to keep them warm and pulled her cardigan tighter to herself.

"Sometimes, but then I remember our amazing life." Morgan said as he looked over at Christina. "Happy anniversary, Christina." he said.

"Happy anniversary." she replied as she looked up at him and they kissed on the terrace in the moonlight, just like they were meant to.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: New Chapter! I have started writing more chapters so they may not update as quickly because I am in school, Band, I am helping at my schools debate thing on the weekend so yeah. But hopefully I can update quickly!**

**Thanks to everyone who had reviewed!**

**past**

"Hello Christina! You look so grown up!" Johnny's mother said when she and Morgan got to the door. "And you must be the man Johnny has been talking about, Morgan Ross! You're even handsomer than on TV!" she gushed.

"Thank you ma'am." Morgan said politely as he kept his arm around Christina's waist.

"Oh, just call me Emma dear!" she said with a smile then turned around. "Johnny! Your friends are here!"

Soon footsteps could be heard running down the hallway and Johnny appeared. "Christina! Morgan! about time!" he grumbled the last part and grabbed Christina's wrist before pulling her along.

Morgan followed along as they went up a staircase and into a small bedroom. The room had picture of three kids, Morgan assumed it was Christina, Johnny and Jackie, some baseball posters and a single bed.

Johnny sat down on the bed with Angela. Jackie was sitting on the desk chair in the corner.

"About time! Where were you two, making out in Morgan's car?" Jackie asked as she raised a criticizing eyebrow.

"Ha ha. So very funny." Christina sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes. "Morgan had a surprise for me." she said with a smile as she went over and hugged her friend.

"Christina, something is different about you." Johnny said curiously as he looked at her trying to figure out what it was. Christina rolled her eyes at him.

Morgan sat down on the floor and pulled Christina down onto his lap.

"Oh my god! You two got engaged!" Angela squealed.

"How did you figure that out before me?!" an offended Jackie asked.

"When did this happen?" Johnny asked.

"Before we got here." Christina stated.

"What about your parents?" Johnny said in confusion.

"What about them?" Christina asked.

"Wont they be mad?" Jackie interrupted.

"They'll survive considering what I still have to tell them." Christina said with a sigh as she pushed one of her curls off her shoulder.

"What else do you have to tell them?" Angela asked.

"I'm pregnant." Christina said as casually as she could.

"Excuse me! Christina, did we not have the sex talk?" Johnny scolded.

"Uh no. And if we did I think if we did I wouldn't be here at this moment." Christina stated. Jackie laughed and nodded.

"Very true." she said and jumped when they heard their names called from downstairs.

They all stood and walked down the stairs following Johnny and into the dinning room.

"Sit anywhere, kids." Johnny's mom said with a smile as all the teenagers sat down.

When Christina got home later that night she didn't know how to tell her parents, so she didn't.

She started to place things such as pictures, books, and stuff like that in some bags. She knew that her parents would start to get suspicious if they saw her with these things though.

She grabbed the phone that was laying on her bed and dialed her boyfriends number.

"Hello?" Morgan said. She could tell that he was busy doing something.

"What are you doing, baby?" Christina asked as she placed another picture in the bag.

"I'm trying to figure out what room should be ours... along with trying to drag this chair out of the elevator. What's wrong?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Christina said with a smile she knew he couldn't see. "I was wondering if at twelve you'd wanna stop outside my bedroom window."

"Why?" Morgan asked as he successfully got the chair into the pent house.

"I have some stuff for the house but my parents can't know yet so I want you to bring it." she stated.

"Do I get anything out of this?" Morgan asked.

"Hmm... I don't know. I am going to be your wife soon, can't you just do something nice?" she asked.

"Of course. I'll be there. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed!**

**So, if you have read my story Twins I am currently writing a sequel that I may or may not post.**

**I do not own anyone from Jessie**

"Mom, dad, I need to talk to you." Christina stated as she walked into the families living room. Both her parents were sitting drinking wine.

It was October and Christina was officially three months pregnant, which also meant she had started showing. So, she decided to tell her parents.

"What is it, Christina?" her dad said as he flipped the page of his book.

"Umm... I have something to tell you." she reached up to her neck and clutched her ring which was attached to a necklace chain.

"What is it darling?" her mom asked.

"I'm pregnant..." Christina said slowly. Both her parents froze and she felt her breath catch in her throat. She knew that her parents would be angry but she hoped not that angry. She didn't want them to hate her.

"Christin-" her mom started but was cut off by her father.

"Christina Hope Stevens! What the hell do you think you are doing going and getting yourself pregnant!?" her dad yelled as he stood up.

"It wasn't intentional dad!" Christina said as he glared at her.

"It wasn't intentional... then why were you having sex!?" he yelled. "Is it this stupid Ross boys kid!?"

"I love him and I plan to marry him!" Christina yelled.

"Sweetie, how far along are you?" her mom asked.

"Three months." Christina said.

"Get out." her dad said venomously. Christina stared at him with sad eyes.

"What?" she whispered.

"I could tolerate you going and getting put on magazines but this!? You are not my daughter. Get out and don't come back!" her dad yelled. When Christina didn't move he walked over and slapped her across the face.

She stumbled back in shock before turning to the door, grabbing her purse and shoes and walking out the door.

She ran down the sidewalk and down the road with tears streaming down her face. That went worse than she thought it would have.

She slowed to a walk and rubbed her bare arms. She realized that she had forgotten her coat. Christina knew she had one at the pent house, her new home, but she was a ten minute car ride away from it.

"Why does he have to overreact?" she asked herself as she continued to walk with cars passing her. She remembered telling Morgan she was telling her parents and that she would phone him after.

She didn't have a phone with her but saw a gas station and started towards it.

She walked under a street light and knew people would be wondering what a teenage girl was doing walking in the rain, being soaked and without a coat down the road was doing.

When she got to the gas station she saw the payphone and put a quarter into the slot before dialing Morgan's number.

"Hello?" she heard his voice on the other line said and she smiled.

"Hey baby." she said as she ran her fingers through her wet hair.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked.

"I'm fine." Christina said. "I'll see you soon, okay?" she said.

"Okay, bye Christina." he said as he hung up. Christina clutched her phone for a second longer and listened to the dial tone before placing it back on it's hanger.

She continued her walk down the road and sighed.

All of the sudden she heard a honk and a car pulled over.

"You need a ride?" she recognized he voice of Angela.

"That'd be amazing." Christina said as she jogged over to the car and got into the passenger seat.

"Oh my god, Christina you're soaked! And no coat!" Angela said with shock as she blasted the heater and pulled onto the road.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot my coat." Christina said with a faint smile. "You know where the building is, right?"

"Of course! I do pay attention when Johnny drives." Angela winked at her before turning at the stop light. "Why are you walking in the rain?"

"I had a fight with my parents, they kicked me out." Christina said with a shrug.

"Poor thing, my parents would do the same." Angela sighed as she pulled the car over in front of the building. "I'll see you on Monday, okay?"

"Of course, make sure Jackie saves my seat in English." Christina said. "And thanks for the ride." she got out of the car and waved to Angela before jogging over to the doors and walked through when they were opened for her.

"Thank you Joshua." she said to the doorman as she walked over to the elevator and pressed the button for the pent house.

When she arrived into it she expected all the lights to be off, it was at least ten thirty at night, but they were on.

"Christina?" she heard Morgan sat from in the kitchen.

"Hi." she called back as she took off her soaking shoes and placed her soaking purse on the floor beside them before pulling the contents of it out so they could dry.

"Oh my god." she heard Morgan said. "Why the hell are you soaking!?" he asked as he walked over to her and pulled her freezing body towards his warm one. "And you're freezing!"

"Yeah, umm I walked almost the whole way here before Angela picked me up." Christina said with an awkward laugh before she placed her head underneath his chin. He shivered at the cold and wetness of it.

"Where did you call me from?" he asked as he rubbed her arm.

"A gas station pay phone." Christina said as she looked up at him.

"Christina, why is your cheek bruising..." Morgan trailed off as he lightly brushed his thumb over it.

"My dad hit me. I'm okay." Christina stated as she pulled away. "I'm going upstairs to have a shower and get warm clothing on." she stated.

"Yeah, and then I think we need to talk about this." Morgan said before he walked into the kitchen.

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews**

**I'm watching Jessie at the moment, it's amazing!**

**I do not own anyone from Jessie**

When Christina was all showered, and had her warm pajamas on she walked downstairs to the living room where Morgan sat with his head in his hands.

On the coffee table sat a mug with what she guessed was tea in it.

"I'm sorry." Christina whispered as she walked over.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Morgan said as he looked up and motioned for her to come over to him. He leaned back into the small couch that he had gotten from his parents and pulled her onto his lap.

"I know. But I feel like I should be saying it." Christina said.

"I wish you would have told me you were walking." Morgan said as he reached over and grabbed the mug for her and placed it in her hands.

"I know, I should have but I wanted to blow off some steam." Christina said as she took a sip of the warm tea and rested her head on his shoulder. "Besides, if I did I wouldn't be curled up on your lap right now." she said with a cheeky smile.

"That is correct." Morgan agreed as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey mom." Morgan said over the phone the next day. He sat on the king bed in the master bedroom with Christina laying beside him studying for an English test.

"_Hi honey!_" his mom said. He ran his fingers through Christina hair as he thought about what he would say.

"Mom, I have something to tell you. Please, don't freak out." he said as he grabbed Christina's pencil and erased her answer before putting the correct one.

"_What is it?_" she asked. He hoped his mom wouldn't freak out like Christina's parents.

"Well... Christina is pregnant... and I asked her to marry me." Morgan said. He could sense Christina smiling beside him.

"_Honey, I'm not to sure what I think about her being pregnant since she is sixteen and all, but congratulations!_" his mom said. "Do her parents know?" she asked.

"They know and aren't very happy about it." Morgan said as he glanced down at his soon-to-be-wife.

"_Well, that is too bad. I can probably fly up next month to visit. Wait, what if you both come down for Christmas? I know your sister would love you to visit and little Henry has been asking for you._"

"Well, we'll see if we can." Morgan said with a smile at the mention of his family.

"_I have to go hon, say hi to Christina for me_." his mom said.

"Bye mom." Morgan said as he ended the call.

"What are you going to see if we can?" Christina asked curiously as she looked up at him.

"What if we went and visited my parents for Christmas?" Morgan asked as he layed down with him.

"Well, I think that is a good idea." Christina said with a smile as she looked down at her paper again. "Now, if I could get this done life would be perfect."

"Yeah, yeah." Morgan said as he got out of the bed. "I'm going to go to a meeting, I'll see you when I get back." he kissed the top of her bed before standing.

"Hey! That isn't a real kiss." Christina said jokingly.

"That's all you're getting cause I'm late." Morgan said as he walked out of the room.

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**At school today we had candy thrown at us... fun times.**

**Thanks to the reviewers!**

**I do not own Anyone from Jessie.**

Monday morning Christina appeared in English right as the bell rang.

"Well look who actually showed up." Jackie said with a laugh as Christina hit her shoulder and sat down. "How's your boy-toy?"

"He's my fiancée." Christina laughed as she pulled out her book.

"Yeah, yeah." Jackie rolled her eyes as Angela ran in and sat down just before the teacher came in.

"Guys! I have amazing news!" she said with a large smile.

"What is it?" Christina said as she placed her book on the desk.

"I'm going out for class president!" Jackie said with a huge smile.

"Oh. That's not very exciting." Jackie grumbled.

"Jackie, be nice." Christina scolded.

"Yes mother." Jackie said. Christina smiled before looking at Angela.

"I think you'll be an amazing class president Angela, good job." Christina said.

"Thanks Christina!" Jackie exclaimed as she clapped and started to read her book.

"Class president is boring! Remember Ivy Letano? Boring!" Jackie whispered to Christina.

"Shut up Jackie and be nice." Christina whispered back as she continued to read her book. But as soon as Jackie got into her book and the world around her ceased to exist, something hit Christina's back.

She turned around to see some of the boys snickering to themselves and a ball of paper sitting on the ground.

Christina rolled her eyes and picked up the piece of paper and opened it. Only for it to read, in big read letters slut.

Over the next few weeks Christina had kept getting the letters and she had no clue what to do with them. So, she kept them in her backpack.

But on Thanks giving break when she had to bring her PE clothing home, she forgot and grabbed her backpack.

Morgan wasn't at the pent house when she got there, he was just flying in from set. So, she put her bag in the laundry room and went into the kitchen to see if they had any food.

She noticed that all they had were apples, bread, and some peanut butter...

"I'll just order pizza." she decided as she grabbed the phone and called in.

"Hey Christina." Morgan said as he walked in the door.

Christina waved at him as she ordered their food. Morgan brought his things into the laundry room to see her bag laying on the ground.

Knowing it was the bag Christina kept her PE clothes in he opened it and took the clothing out, only to notice lots of folded up pieces of paper at the bottom.

"Christina, do you need the paper at the bottom of your bag?" he called out to her.

"Yes!" he heard Christina yell and run into the room. "Just ignore them please." Morgan noted that she sounded very nervous.

"What are they?" he asked as he reached his hand into the pile.

"Just some notes. You know how high school is, don't worry about it." Christina said as she tried to pull his hand out.

"Christina, is this something to stress over? Because I do not want you stressing." Morgan said as he won the battle over the papers and Christina walked out of the room because she heard the elevator.

He opened up the paper to see the words that he hadn't known Christina was being called.

"Thank you." He heard Christina say when he walked out and she was giving the door man the money for the pizza's.

"Christina, anything you need to tell me about school?" Morgan asked as Christina started walking towards the kitchen.

"No." Christina said as she smiled at him over her shoulder at him and the door swung shut behind her.

"I think you do." Morgan said as he walked in and placed the paper on the table for her to see.

"Oh, that. It's nothing to worry about." Christina said with a shrug as she started to open the pizza's. "I got you pepperoni because I know it's your favorite." she said trying to change the subject.

"Christina, don't try and change the subject!" Morgan said. "How long has this been going on!?" he asked her again.

"It's nothing! Just forget about it!" Christina said in forced calmness.

"I can't forget about it!" Morgan almost yelled.

"Well it's nothing!" Christina snapped.

"Christina! How long has this been going on!" Morgan yelled.

"Every since October okay!?" Christina yelled back. "It's not like you're home to notice!" she then turned around and stormed upstairs.

Morgan sighed and took a deep breath, though it wasn't that calming since there was the aroma of pizza, then followed in Christina's path up the stairs.

He walked into their bedroom and saw the lights for the walk in closet on.

He walked over and stood in the doorway and looked at Christina as she sat in the middle of the floor with her head down and her hand on her stomach.

"Me and your daddy had a fight, but I love him, and I know he loves me, so everything will be alright, I promise." she whispered as she rubbed her hand on the baby bump.

Morgan smiled slightly as Christina continued to talk to their baby. He started to move and walked over and sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, you know that right?" Morgan said.

"I know, and I love you too." Christina said as she rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"I only want the best for you." Morgan continued.

"You are the best for me. Just ignore what they say though, I do." Christina responded. "It's easier that way. I go to school till January, then I'm going to stay here and away from them."

"Good, you'll be all mine." Morgan said as Christina turned around and kissed him.

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**I do not own anyone from Jessie**

**Present**

"Mom, guess what I found today!" Emma said as she ran into her parents bedroom where her mom sat at her vanity.

"What'd you find?" Christina asked as she looked at her eldest daughter in the mirror that was surrounded by crystal chips.

"I found a year book from dads senor year!" Emma exclaimed as she jumped onto her parents bed.

"Really? Wow." Christina said as she finished applying her lipstick. She then stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down beside Emma.

"Are you in it too?" She asked.

"Probably. I was a year older than you when your dad graduated." Christina took the old year book and opened it to the eleventh graders.

Emma took the book back and started to look for her mom as Christina stood and took her phone into her closet.

She quickly texted Morgan that she was back home and started to look through her clothes for an outfit to wear to his high school reunion.

"Mom, whose Jackie and Johnny?" Emma asked.

"Two of my old friends." Christina said sadly since she didn't talk to them anymore. They hadn't talked since Emma was three, they had just lost touch.

"Mom, why aren't there any photo's of you and dad together?" her daughter asked.

"Because we didn't get together till after they took all the photo's." Christina said as she walked out of the room with her gold sparkly dress over her arm.

"Why didn't you get together before?" Emma asked curiously.

"You're dad was dating someone else the first day. Then after that, we were both too shy." Christina stated. She faintly heard Zuri talking loudly to Morgan downstairs but ignored it.

"Why didn't he date you first?" Emma asked.

"You sure have a lot of questions." Christina said as she walked into the master bathroom and plugged in her hair curler before walking back into the bedroom.

"Well... we're doing a paper on how our parents met and what their relationship to each other is." Emma explained.

"Well, anymore questions just ask." Christina said as she kissed her daughters forehead then shooed her out of the room so she could finish getting ready.

After she finished curling her blonde hair she slipped on her dress and her heels which made her almost as tall as her husband.

"You look gorgeous." Morgan said as he walked in and wrapped his arms around her.

"You look handsome." Christina said as she smiled at him. Neither one of them noticed the person in the doorway.

"Well, I'd say we're the perfect couple then." he stated as his kissed her. It was almost an inappropriate kiss, but in the doorway Emma smiled because she knew that it meant that her parents loved each other.

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I watched the new episode of Jessie yesterday, it was amazing! Also, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had my friend over and we were overloading on her Halloween candy!**

**I do not own anyone from Jessie**

**Past**

"My moms in the Hospital." was the first thing Johnny said to Christina in gym class on the fifth of December.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Christina asked. Johnny shrugged.

"I guess. She's really sick though, they think she has the flu." Christina hugged him.

"How's the baby, slut?" Brittany said as she pushed Christina's shoulder as she walked past.

"You know, at least I've only slept with one man." Christina called back to her and turned back to Johnny.

"What did you say?" Brittany said but was ignored by Christina and Johnny.

"I hope she'll be okay." Christina said worriedly. Johnny nodded as the coach blew the whistle for them to start running. They did but soon enough Brittany came up behind Christina and pushed her forward, making her loose her balance. She was caught though, by Johnny.

The whistle blew sharply and the teacher, who was also the school nurse who had made it her duty to make sure Christina was in no stress, stormed over.

"Brittany! What do you think you're doing?" She yelled in her harsh coach like voice.

"It was an accident! Prego here was in my way!" she said.

"Five more laps Brittany, no whining. Christina, go sit off for a bit or walk the laps." So, Christina and Johnny walked the laps with no more bother from Brittany.

That is, until after school when Morgan was picking Christina, Angela, Jackie and Johnny up so they could all go to the mall.

As they were walking across the parking lot, Christina ahead of the others since she had caught sight of Morgan who was leaning up against the side of his car, got a surprise.

As she walked, someone ran up to her and pushed her making her fall to the ground. She sat in shock because she had landed on her butt.

"Christina!" Angela said as she ran over and kneeled down beside her friend. Jackie saw one of the boys that Brittany hung out with snickering.

"I will kill you if you touch her again!" Jackie screeched at them as Morgan ran over and knelt beside Christina also.

"I'm fine." Christina said as Morgan helped her up with the help of Angela.

"Are you okay? Does the baby feel okay?" he asked.

"We're fine, I think." Christina said.

After the mall Christina and Morgan headed over to the Hospital for a baby check up.

"Well, it seems that the little one is fine. I think everything is going to be alright." Their doctor said with a smile. "Christina, if school is becoming to much stress for you, you can always leave it." he said.

"I can't drop out." Christina stated.

"Christina, if it is you will." Morgan stated as he pulled her close to him. Christina rolled her eyes.

"You two will make perfect parents." the doctor said with a smile before leaving to deal with another patient.

"We will." Christina said as she looked up at Morgan with a smile across her face.

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So, i hate school. I have homework. Apparently for English I have to write a story. Which i guess wont be that hard. But i have to do science. Dislike!**

**I do not own anyone from Jessie**

A few days before Christmas Christina and Morgan flew out of New York and to Seattle, Washington.

The taxi ride was stressful. Christina was uncomfortable from being pregnant and scared about what his parents would think about her.

"Mom and dad will love you." Morgan said as he tried to sooth her worries. Christina nodded slightly as she looked out the window at the snowy city.

They pulled up to an apartment building and Morgan paid the driver before grabbing their luggage and starting towards the entrance.

They walked in and to the elevator.

"What if they don't like me?" Christina said as she looked up at Morgan.

"Don't worry, they'll love you." Morgan said as he gave Christina a quick kiss before the doors reopened and they pulled their suitcases out of the elevator.

Before Morgan could knock on the door it flew open and there stood a slightly greying haired woman who looked to be kindest woman Christina had ever seen, second to Johnny's mom Emma though.

"Morgan!" She cried and threw her arms around her son. Christina smiled to herself. "And you must be Christina!" she said as she walked around Morgan and hugged Christina. "How's the baby?"

"Perfect. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Ross." Christina said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too dear, and just call me Avery." she said with a smile. Christina smiled back as she ushered the two into the apartment.

"Hello son." Morgan's dad said as he walked over and gave his son one of those dude hugs. "Hello Christina, I'm Robert." he said.

"Hello." Christina said as she shook hands. He took Christina's suitcase and he and Morgan walked down the hall to put the suitcases away.

"Are you from New York?" Avery asked as she showed Christina where to hand her coat.

"I am." Christina confirmed as she hung up her long black coat to reveal a semi-tight blue sweater in which her baby bump showed.

"How far along are you?" Avery asked as she looked at Christina for confirmation that she could touch the bump. Christina nodded and Avery put her hand on it.

"I am about five months." Christina said with a smile.

"This must be so much for you, considering you're only sixteen." she said.

"I'm okay with it. I've dealt with worse." Christina said. "Besides, I'm excited for the little one."

"Well, it's going to have wonderful parents." Avery said before she offered Christina some water.

On Christmas day they opened presents in the morning, box after box everyone opened everything. Morgan and Christina got lots of clothes for the baby among other things for them.

Morgan had bought Christina the purse she had been bugging him about, and she had gotten him those vintage baseball cards he was always talking about.

The dinner was Christina, Morgan, Avery, Robert, and Morgan's sister Cathleen who he wasn't too fond of.

"So, Christina, how old are you?" Cathleen asked as she looked at the blonde.

"Sixteen." Christina said with a polite smile as she took a sip of her water.

"Really? I thought you were fifteen. You look very young." Cathleen said.

"Cathleen." Avery warned her daughter.

"It's fine." Christina said with a slight smile.

"How's the baby weight?" she asked.

"I don't have any that I know of." Christina shrugged. Cathleen nodded and continued to stare at Christina.

"How's collage?" Morgan asked as he changed the subject.

"It's amazing. I wish you could go." Cathleen said.

"Darling, that's enough." Avery warned her.

Christina looked down at her glass and smiled when she saw her engagement ring. All of the sudden her cellphone rang and she excused herself before walking into the guest bedroom and pressing talk.

"Hello?" she said as she held the phone to her ear.

"Christina?" she heard Johnny's voice say. He didn't sound happy at all.

"Johnny, what's wrong?" Christina asked worriedly as she pushed a piece of her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"My mom... she just passed away." Johnny said. Christina could tell he was crying and had been crying.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Christina said as she felt tears pricking at her own eyes.

"I just wish you could have been here to say goodbye." Johnny said. She knew he would break soon, so would she.

"I wish I was there for her and for you. As soon as we get back and coming to your house, okay?" Christina said as she felt a tear she had been trying to hold back trickle down her cheek.

They stood on the phone for a few minutes, totally silent. Christina heard someone walk into the room and a few seconds later she went strong arms wrap around her middle.

"What's wrong?" Morgan whispered when he saw her tears.

"I have to go." Johnny said.

"Okay, I do too. I am so sorry." Christina said.

"I am too. Bye Christina."Johnny said.

"Bye." Christina said. Johnny hung up and she turned off her phone and turned around to look at Morgan.

"Johnny's mom... Emma... she umm..." Christina took a deep breath. "She died."

Christina felt a sob building in her chest as she turned around and buried her head in Morgan's chest.

"I'm sorry baby." Morgan said as he ran his fingers through her slightly curled hair.

"Hey, what happened?" Avery said as she appeared in the doorway.

"Her friends mom just died." Morgan explained quietly. Avery nodded and walked over to the two.

"Are you okay, Christina?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Christina said as she looked up and rubbed her eyes with her hands only to have her makeup smudge.

"Don't be sorry." Avery soothed as she rubbed the teenagers back. "It is after supper and we were thinking of retiring, why don't you both do that too." Morgan and Christina both nodded and Morgan went out to say goodbye to Cathleen.

"Sweet dreams." Avery said as she hugged Christina before walking out of the room. Christina sat down on the bed and looked down at her hands.

She didn't hear as Morgan walked into the room and knelt down in front of her. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just being over emotional." Christina said with a slight smile.

"How about we get changed and go to bed, you'll feel better after some sleep. Besides, we fly out tomorrow." Christina nodded and started to stand, only to be stopped by Morgan's lips on her own.

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So, I need a laptop. Like, I'm using my mom and that's fine but I miss word, and I miss being able to save pictures, and nothing is the same when using your mothers laptop. And now I have a cat standing on my arm.**

**Thanks to the reviewers!**

**I do not own anyone from Jessie!**

At the end of January the semester ended and it was Christina's last day. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with herself when Morgan was off shooting movies, but she swore she would not knit.

"You'll have fun being in a pent house alone!" Jackie tried to convince her while they cleaned out her locker. "You can drink all the booze you want!"

"I hate alcohol. And you can't when you're pregnant!" Christina said as she shook her head and put one of her pink binders in her backpack.

"Well... what if life is getting to stressful?" Jackie asked.

"Then I sleep. Though, I highly doubt life's going to get stressful in a pent house alone." Christina said.

"Why do you have so many sweaters?" Johnny asked as he pulled a bunch of sweaters out of her locker. "Is this mine?"

"No, I collected it from you so it is mine." Christina stated as she grabbed it and put it in her bag.

"Collect your boyfriends." He said as he looked at her. She was in one she had taken from Morgan, a grey and blue stripped hoodie.

"Me and the baby like it." Christina said as she placed the last thing in one of the bags.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Jackie said.

"You're driving me home." Christina reminded her as she grabbed some of the bags and started to take them to Jackie's car.

"Christina, are you sure you'll be fine home alone?" Jackie asked.

"Of course! Now stop worrying and drive me home." Christina said as she got into the car. Her two friends sighed and got in also.

She was so use to having someone in the pent house, that now that there wasn't she felt more alone than ever.

She placed her bags down in the downstairs room before looking around at the large penthouse. She never had actually realized how large it was until then.

She knew that she couldn't fly out to see Morgan so that was out of the picture for stuff for her to do.

All of the sudden the house phone rung, breaking the long and hard silence. She ran over and grabbed it.

"Hello?" she said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hello Christina." she recognized the voice.

"Hi mom." Christina said nervously. She hadn't talked to either of her parents since they kicked her out.

"Sweetie, we miss you." her mom said in a voice that sounded genuine.

"I miss you too." Christina whispered as she sat down on the couch.

"Sweetie, why don't you come home. And after you give birth to the baby, you can give it up for adoption and live the rest of your life normally." her mom said. Christina was shocked, her mom hadn't even tried to soften what she was saying.

"Excuse me?" Christina said.

"Give up the baby, you're only a teenager."

"No." Christina said. She felt like crying. Her own mother was telling her to give up her baby.

"Sweetie, you don't need to marry him." her mom said pleadingly.

"I love him." Christina said. "I thought I was your daughter!"

"You are my daughter."

"Well you sure as hell are acting like I'm not. Would it kill you to be supportive of this decision. I want my baby to know his or her grandparents." Christina said.

"Well, I think this is a very bad idea." her mom stated.

"Well... I think you're a bad idea." Christina said.

"Honey, that's not a comeback."

"I have to go. Bye." Christina said as she hung up the phone and threw it onto the couch beside her. She didn't know when or how her mother would except this, but she hoped it was soon.

Morgan laid on his bed in the hotel room wondering what his girlfriend was doing. He knew she would be either unpacking or shopping. He had found out she loved to spend money.

He also knew that she wanted a daughter, though if they had a son she would be equally as happy.

He sighed and grabbed the phone before dialing her number, only to find that the line was busy. He sighed and put the phone down, he hoped this movie would be finished soon. Because he just wanted to be home with her.

**please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter...**

**I do not own anyone from Jessie**

With all her time home alone, Christina had started to plan their wedding. She wanted it to be a year after their child was born, so she had to figure out a date around the time the baby would be born.

On February fourteenth she was sitting on the couch reading when the elevator dinged, notifying her that someone was there. She turned around to see none other than the person she wanted to see.

"Morgan!" she cried and ran over to him.

"Hey! Happy Valentines day!" he stated. Christina hugged him and they sat down on the couch. "How's my girl and the baby?" he asked as he pulled her close.

"Amazing now that you're here." Christina said with a smile. "I thought you had to finish the movie?" she asked as she pulled her feet under her body.

"I do, but I decided that I had been away from you long enough." Morgan said as he bent his head to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"uh huh." Christina said with a smile. "When do you go back?"

"Three days." Morgan said. Christina nodded and rested her head on his chest. "So, are you ready for the funeral tomorrow?" Morgan asked quietly.

"Not at all." Christina sighed. "But, guess I'll have to be." Morgan nodded and she let her eyes close. Because being this close to him, made her relax more than she could before.

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So, this is the last chapter! I do have ideas for a sequel but writing on skydrive, then putting it on wordpad, then fanfiction is a lot of work. So, I think i will start it when I get my new laptop (This month hopefully!) **

**Thanks to everyone who had reviewed!**

**This is one of my favorite stories I have written!**

**I do not own anyone from Jessie**

**April 19th, 1998 **

At the moment, all Christina could think about was the pain. Not even what was happening would mask that at the moment. Not even the medication the doctors had asked her if she wanted but she declined.

"You're doing great." Morgan told her as he rubbed her back. She took a sharp intake of breath as a shot of pain overcame her.

"It doesn't seem as though the baby is making any progress. We may have to do a C-section." their doctor said as he looked at her chart.

"No! I want a natural birth!" Christina cried out in pain again.

"Miss. Stevens-"

"Ross." Morgan corrected. The doctor nodded.

"Mrs. Ross, your baby's heart rate is increasing. We need to do this or else it might cost the life of your child." he said. Christina reluctantly agreed and soon enough she was in the ER.

After giving her morphine and doing what they did with Morgan and Christina on the other side of the sheet did they hear a cry.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." the Doctor said as they got the baby cleaned off and handed her to Morgan.

"Hi baby." Morgan said with a smile as he looked down at the little girl. "Christina, she's ours!" Morgan said excitedly.

"She looks like an Emma... can we name her Emma?" Christina questioned as she looked up at Morgan.

"Of course, Emma Ross." Morgan said with a smile. All of the sudden, Christina looked as though she was falling asleep. "Is she suppose to be falling asleep?" Morgan questioned.

"Mr. Ross, can we please have Emma?" one of the nurses said as they took baby Emma from him and another started to pull him away.

"She's loosing too much blood." Morgan heard as he was pulled away.

A few hours later, when she was awake the two sat in her hospital bed with little Emma.

"They said I can't have anymore kids. It would be extremely hard and dangerous." Christina said quietly as she gently ran her finger over Emma's soft forehead.

"That's okay babe. We have the perfect one right here." Morgan said with a smile as he kissed Christina's forehead.

"But I want more. Just having Emma made me realize how much I love kids, even if I only have had one for a few hours." she explained and looked up at Morgan.

"A few years sweetie. We can adopt." He stated and she smiled at the same time he did. Because they both knew they would be having more kids than one.

**By the way, the only thing I know about child birth is from "What to expect when you're expecting"**

**Please review!**


End file.
